


The Abadoned Omega

by GeminiGenim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Based on a webtoon, Evil Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prince Derek Hale, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Will add more tags as we go, don't know how to tug!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGenim/pseuds/GeminiGenim
Summary: based on a webtoon!when did things begain to go wrong, I wonder.Why am I here?my only sin was loving you. you were the only purpose in my life, and yet I was only a bother to you.If I could begin my life again, I wont love you.** Promise it's better on the inside!!**
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Paige, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. How I died.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is based on a Webtoon that I really love! I hope you will love this! chapter will be upload every week, as I want it to be long chapters!

There was a prophecy about the crown prince and his mate. The prince will be four when his omega mate would be born and that noble omega would become the prince mate at the age of eighteen, and so because of that prophecy that the Oracle of our world I become the prince would be mate. I was born on the prince five birthday but still I became the one in the prophecy for I was the closest omega to be born to the time said and to the noble family of the Stilinski. 

And so, I was raised all my life to become the queen, the mate of the prince. At sixteen I was sent to the castle to keep learning to be the mate of the prince with him by my side. Only the prince was a cruel man, unlike his kind mother who was there for me. The day she died was the hardest for me.

He was a cruel man who always showed me how much he hated me, no matter how much I tried to get his love, made myself to be a beautiful omega, a smart one that could rule by his side, be there for him. But as long as I kept trying, he kept being crueler and crueler towards me. What did I even do to get him to hate me like that?

But when I was seventeen a girl appeared from the sky, an omega girl that was the age of eighteen, the age of the prophecy. She fell straight into the prince arms and the prince fell for her. Mad in love with her he made her queen, his mate, revoking what he had with the stilinski’s and marrying her, leaving me behind to be his wife, a lowly wife.

And so, crown prince Derek and his queen Paige married and left me Mieczyslaw Stilinski alone.

“Wow! That’s a really hard name! can I call you Mie?” Paige asked, looking beautiful in her royal dress and crown, a kind smile that made me hate her more on her face.

“You may, your Highness.” I said, trying to make my smile believable.

“Yay! And don’t call me that, Paige is fine, after all we are friends.” Paige said with that same smile and god did I really hate her.

As it came, Paige was from another world. Our Oracle called upon her as the prince true mate. At that time, I started questioning what am I alive for. Do I only live for the prince to hate me? Am I just a toy to the oracle?

“Don’t you miss your family?” I asked her once in the royal garden, watching as her smile dropped and her movement halt. “If it was me I sure would.”

“I do.” Paige whispered, tears coming to her eyes and I just couldn’t take my eyes off of her crying face. It made me feel good.

“What was that your highness?” I asked, seeing if I could make her cry even more.

“I DO! I miss them so MUCH!” she started to sob as she said that, making me smile a little till the prince came and saw his love crying next to the person he hates the most. That when I realized I would never be the one. As he grubbed me by my throat and lifted me up, by the way his eyes showed only hatred towards me that I knew he would kill me if given the chance.

“What did you do to my Paige?” he asked, still chocking me. I tried saying that I did nothing, but I couldn’t get any air into my lungs. It wasn’t till Paige, oh angelic Paige, stopped him that I could breathe.

“Mie did nothing wrong! I just miss my family!” Paige screamed at him hugging him as she sobbed, getting hugged back by the one that I love.

“You should get inside my love, it’s getting cold.” Derek told her and after she nodded and one of the servants took her, did he look at me. “You will not come closer to her any longer you hear me you low life?”

I looked at him, just wanting to tell him its not my fault, that I love him but all that came out after looking into his eyes was, “Yes, your Highness.”

As I looked at him go, walking away from me all I could think of was that I hated her.

The doors to my office were opened harshly making me look up to see a crying Paige coming my way. “Why didn’t you tell me? I took what is yours!” she yelled, looking at me and crying her eyes out.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked with a smile.

“I took the prince from you! You were his mate before me!”

“I never wanted this! I never wanted to take something from anyone! “

“I just came to this world and now I am queen!”

“I just did this on the whim!”

“SHUT UP!” I yelled, I couldn’t hear her cry and saying those kinds of things!

“You think I don’t know that!? You say you didn’t want it, yet you took what was MINE! You are right! I was his mate first, but you came and ruined it all and now you say you never wanted this!? Don’t make me laugh. If this is how you think just kill yourself, you are not to be a queen to us all! Did this in the whim? Ha!” I said, starting to laugh from sorrow, not believing that this was the woman who took my place.

“I-I’m sorry…” she mumbled as she scattered out of my office leaving me alone in my sorrow. I stayed standing there for a couple of minutes till my door was slammed open and shut again, this time it was the prince.

“Paige came to me crying, saying I should make it up to you.” Derek said, hazel eyes filled with darkness that scared me.

“Someone told her about you and me.” I told him, looking into his eyes, even though everything told me to run away.

“There was _nothing_ between you and me! But there will be.” Derek said, eyes darkening as he cam closer to me, taking my hand in his roughly and starting to pull my shirt up, making me cry out.

“You want something between you and me? I will give you something whore.” Derek said as he took off my shirt as I fought him till he let me go, making it so that I bump my back into the wall harshly.

That’s when I realized what he meant by that. I’m labeled as his omega wife, meaning he could sleep and have his child with me as was the law. But I was sure with Paige he won’t use me like that, but it seems that I wrong about that. But maybe with me having his baby he will have to give me some of his time. At least a little. So, I made up my mind and looked at him.

“I’m still a noble so at least let me undo mt clothes myself.”

And with that smile on his face, that dark smile, my nightmare started.

I got pregnant and the look on Paige face when she learned from whom made my day at that time as he didn’t even touch her before.

“Your kid will never be my heir. He will be nothing to me but a mere servant to my and Paige child.” With that sentence I got my miscarriage and god, that worried look on his face as I collapsed was a look never meant for me. Those gentle hands that carried me were never meant to be mine, but how I wished for them to be.

I learned because my body was weak before that I could never have another child. The prince never came to see me.

“I feel sorry for the Stilinski omega… he could never have another child!”

“The prince never even came to see him!”

“Why, he is busy with the queen being pregnant herself!”

That is when I learned that what I lost forever, she got. She got all that was meant to be mine. I could feel laugher bubbling inside me wanting to get out. She took everything from me!

I couldn’t stop laughing as tears rolled down my face, what was I born for?

I didn’t even notice my father coming in, only when he slapped me, did I stopped to look at him. Me and my father were never close. He was the one to send me to my hell at sixteen.

“get a hold of yourself.” I just looked at him shocked as the tears kept on going down my face.

“I will get you out of here.”

“You- you will?” I asked, not believing him.

“Yes, so wait a little longer. I will come back to take you away.”

He never came back. An assassin hurt the queen, trying to kill her only to mange to hurt her before being killed. My father name was the one said to send him and so he was to be executed.

“PLEASE I beg you my prince! Spare my father!” I cried out in front of him as he set on his high throne.

“ _I will come back to take you away.”_

He promised to come and take me away from this hell!

“If you crawl on all for and beg me like that whore you are, I will let him live.”

And so, I did, I crawled on all four, tears going down my face as I went and begged for my father to be saved.

“That was a beautiful beg for a whore.” Derek laughed and some light came back to me, hoping I saved my father.

“So, will you spare my father life?” I asked, looking as him hopeful only for him to smile that evil smile of his and said those words.

“Oh, I can’t do that since he is already dead.”

I saw red. He killed my father and so I had nothing to lose. I lost my baby, my chance for happiness and now my way out of this hell. Next thing I know there is blood on my hands and guards were holding me back as the prince lie on the floor.

That was the day I died.


	2. My Fate, My Fatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will change my own fate, for it is mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so second chapter, I hope you all liked the first one! at first the storyline will be like the webtoon only as it progress will it change little by little so wait for that!

You were the only purpose of my life, my prince, yet I was only a bother for you. If I could begin my life again, I won’t love you again.

Mieczyslaw Stilinski, an omega born for the prince. The prince one and only queen, the flower of the kingdom. Such was my name once.

_You are the one who I look upon, the path you take will be your fate, and what you wish for will be your path. The one who craves one’s own fate, that is your name. your name is-_

I opened my eyes to the light of the sun. looking up I see a familiar celling, a familiar room that I didn’t get to see for almost two years since I was sixteen, getting sent to the castle, to my hell. I was ready to tread my fingers through the hair I knew I had only to feel the old buzz cut that I didn’t have since I was eleven and started getting my hair long as my mother wished for before her death.

I looked at my hands only to see they were smaller; all my body was. I got out of bed, having to jump out of it since I was small.

“Young master get up! It’s time for breakfast! Oh, you’re already awake!” I looked up to see Tara whom I didn’t see for many years since she got married and left.

“T-Tara?” I asked as she smiled at me, I couldn’t believe she was here!

“Are you ok young master?” Tara asked just as I heard a noise from the outside, making me run to the window only to see my father, the one that I thought I lost, alive and well.

I couldn’t stop the tears from running down my face as I run out my room hearing Tara calling for me, as she started running after me, but I couldn’t stop. Not till I got to my father outside.

“Father!” I screamed as loud as I can making him look at me with a shocked look on his face as I jump into his arms.

“Papa! Papa!!” I start to cry, not caring about the other people who were there, just wanting to be in my father’s arms.

“Mie- Mieczyslaw?” Noah asks as he hugs me, shielding me from the world.

“Young master! You’re still in your night grown!” Tara yelled as she come to a stop next to us.

At that moment I found myself blushing and holding my father shirt as I push my face against his chest. I sure did yelp when he lifted me up, glaring at everyone who looked at us as he took me back inside.

In the end I find myself getting ready to eat breakfast with him. As Tara helps me put on the clothes, I try to make my face less red, not that Tara herself is helping.

“I can’t believe that you run to the master like that!” Tara giggled, “You were such a quite child, so seeing you run up to him in tears in front of everyone was sure a big surprise!”

_God, how can I meet him after I did that? And in front of everyone none the less!_

As I got to the room that father said we will meet for breakfast all I could say was “Sorry for being late, father.”

“Come sit with me.” Noah said, gesturing to the chair in front of him, and so I walked to sit in said chair.

Eating was a little hard with how father was looking at me. “Umm, father?” I asked, looking up at him just wanting to know what it is that he wanted from me.

“About before,” he started “Wont you call me…?” I could only give him a confused look as he tried to find his words. It was weird seeing him like that as I never saw him like that.

“Never mind keep eating.” Noah said in the end and I couldn’t help but smile. Father was alive and well, and if this is a dream, it is one that I don’t want to wake up from, even if it’s means that I must sleep forever.

As the day went away as usual and night came to, I couldn’t help but hear the voice of the prince, see his face as he said those things to me.

_“Make no mistake you’re nothing to me.”_

_“Your child will never be my heir.”_

_“your father is dead.”_

As I got up with a gasp, I could feel myself drenched with sweat, breathing labored as I couldn’t get his words out of my mind, making tears come to my eyes. Is this really a dream? Or is the other world a dream? I couldn’t know myself but, I was sure that the Oracle will know something about it, about me.

The next morning, I talked to Tara about me going to the temple and at first both she and my father were against it.

“I should go with you.” Noah said, a worried look on his face, one that I never saw.

“It’s ok father, you must be busy.” I said, smiling to him from the carriage I was in.

“You had trouble falling asleep last night…” father said and how did he know about that? Was he watching me?

“Father I will be careful, do not worry.” I told him as he took my hand in his big one and squeezed it gently.

“I am here for you if you need help.” Noah said with a small smile and let got of my hand as the carriage started to move away.

_Father held my hand and smiled at me. I can’t be certain which is my reality, but if those memories were a dream, and if that was a dream of the future, there might be a prophecy that I don’t know about!_

As I got to the temple there was a woman in a white and gold robe, smiling at me as she waited for me to get to her. “May you be blessed with life,” she said, still smiling “Say your name and what you came here for.”

“My name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski and I came to read any prophecies from the past few months.” I told her, looking up at her.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible since the most recent one is from five years ago.”

_What should I do?_

“I would like to read any prophecies from the last ten years.” I said at the end, maybe I will find some answers there.

“I will lead you to the prayer room, so please come with me.” I walked after her as she guided me to the prayer room and left me alone.

As I was left alone, I started to read any prophecy that I could for a couple of hours only to find nothing about my situation. at that memory that I have I’m seventeen. If this place were I’m ten is my reality, does that mean I spent seven years in a dream? But can that really be so?

I can still feel his cold glare, and that misery I felt from back then feels like it was only yesterday. Am I simply in a dream right now?

“What should I do now?” I asked myself aloud as I closed the last book of the last prophecy.

Just as I was about to leave, I felt a wind against my face, even though I was in a closed room with closed windows. As I looked around to see where the wind was coming from I heard a voice.

**“You are here, my child.”**

“Wha?! Who is there?!” I asked, looking around the room only to see that I was no longer in the prayer room but under water. Shocked I tried to hold my breath only to noticed that I was not really wet, and that I could talk regularly before.

**“I’m the one who control fate, the one who you people call Oracle, but you may call me ‘Vita’”**

“This can’t be! Is someone playing a prank?” I asked, looking around to try and see if there were someone.

**“you wish to know which is the truth between yourself now, and yourself when you were seventeen.”**

“Ho-how did you…?”

**“the answer to your question is that both are your reality.”**

“How can that be? Are you saying that I came back in time?!” I asked shocked from that answer, I mean it was impossible!

**“That is correct. I used my power to turn back time.”**

“why would you do that?”

**“Because the fate of too many were destroyed, by my blessed child.”**

“B-blessed child?” I couldn’t understand what he meant by that.

**“My blessed child was to be born in this world, but she ended up falling into another. I brought her back when I found her, but that ended twisting the fate of many, including yours.”**

I couldn’t help but think about Paige, the girl who came from another world.

“Then why?” I asked, “Why didn’t you send another prophecy about Paige?!”

Maybe if I knew she would appear latter on I would have given up on him way earlier. Images of the prince and Paige together came to my mind, making me feel pain in my heart.

**“Because when I lost my blessed child, your fate became tangled with the prince.”**

“How can… Then you are saying that I tangled with him to fill the void left by Paige?!” I yelled at him, tears in my eyes.

**“That is so.”**

“Then my love…? My PAINFUL love for him wasn’t my own will?! You’re saying it was an emotion simply decided by fate!?” I asked, tears now going down my face, throat raw from screaming.

“I worked so HARD, yet I was never loved back! And that because I was only a temporary solution?! My _existence_ was simply meant to be a substitute for the blessed child, loved by god?”

**“That is true.”**

“DON’T PLAY WITH ME! I LIVED MY LIFE IN PAIN WHILE SHE HAD EVERYTHING!” I didn’t know I could scream any louder, but I just couldn’t accept this, this answer!

“HOW CAN YOU INTEFEAR WITH PEOPLE FATES AS YOU WISH? MAKING A BLESSED CHILD!”

**“Humans cannot avoid the fate that was given for them, and it is called -Fatum-“**

“NO! I REFUSE SUCH FATE!” I screamed into my hands as the tears kept on coming, how could it be that this was my fate?

**“A human cannot avoid fate.”**

I genuinely loved him even though he was only cold towards me. I did all her work even though it wasn’t my job to do. The people of the kingdom belittled me and called me a wicked man, yet I did not bare an ill towards them.

At first I thought god must be testing me, trying to make me stronger, that god is fair and will grand my wish for me. That is what I believed in. yet in truth I had no freedom from the start, I was forced to exist as his omega because of fate. I lived my life without knowing the love of my father!

**“My child I pity you. But a fate that is decided cannot be changed, so instead I shall give you a reward for your twisted fate.”**

“ha, a reward? What a joke…” I said, looking at my small hands, “fine, I accept it.”

Then I looked up, tears still in my eyes as I glared at the light that was now in front of me, “BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE! I WILL NEVER THINK OF YOU AS GOD AND I WILL NEVER THANK YOU! I WILL **NOT** BELIEVE IN GOD ANY LONGER!”

“I WILL REJECT YOU WITH ALL MY LIFE! I WILL BE THE ONE TO THROW AWAY GOD, THE SAME AS I WAS THROWN AWAY!” as I finished I started huffing, still glaring at the light as I heard a chuckle.

**“That is fine, do as you wish.”**

As he finished I felt that wind picking up again, making me yelp as I tried to look at that bright ball of light.

“ **you are the one who refuses fate, the path you take shall be your fate. And what you wish for will be your path, the one who craves one’s fate, that is your name. Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski.”**

What did I live my life for? What is my existence…? In the end, I was nothing.

At that moment darkness took over the blue water and all I could feel was coldness. I was alone and god had abandoned me. I just want to sleep in here and never wake up to having such a fate.

_“Miec…”_

Who is that? I just want to sleep, to stay in this darkness forever.

_“Mieczy…”_

I never had a chance. My life, my fate wasn’t my own and I could never change that.

_“Mieczyslaw!”_

NO! I can and will change my fate, for it is _my_ fate!

“Mieczyslaw wake up!” I opened my eyes to the face of my father above me, his face full of concern for me. I looked around to see more servants, including Tara looking at me worried. As I looked back to my father I could the sparkle of tears falling as he hide his eyes in his hand. My father that had always been stern was shedding tears?

“Thank god you’re ok, young master! We were worried when we heard you collapsed at the temple!” Tara said, also looking worried for me.

At that moment all I could think of was that I’m not alone. I have my father and everyone else here. Not like my past reality, here I have people on my side. There are people there to catch me when I fall and hold my hand if I just reach out.

I don’t need to fight god and his fate alone. I have people who can help me change my own fate, and in that process, their own.

“Papa, everyone,” I started, a smile creeping up my face at the knowledge that I just got, “Thank you.”

I want to live once more with those people by my side, I will live a different life from before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a commant! it helps me write faster!


	3. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the reward that false god talked about? no thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first you need to know English is not my first language so I hope there are not many mistakes! and thank you all for the Kudos!! <3

“Do you feel better now, son?” my father asked me as I took a sip from my tea, who knew he was such a worried person when it came to me? Past Mieczyslaw never got to see this side of father, but I can.

“Yes, fath-“ I looked up to see the stern look on his face and I really couldn’t believe this side of him, “I me-mean papa!” who knew he liked being called papa so much.

“by the way Mieczyslaw, can you tell me what happened in the temple?” I knew this will come up and so I put my tea down, looking up at my father. Even though I knew this was coming I didn’t know what I could tell him. I mean what can I possibly say? ‘when I was seventeen I died and came back in time to change my own fate’? sure that will go just well!

“While you fainted, the oracle sent another prophecy. The royal palace was quite busy thank to that.” I couldn’t help but look shocked at that information, a new prophecy? That was already different form the past!

“The oracle gave you a new name,” a new name given by god meant I could change my own fate…? “And so, the queen wishes to see you.”

At that moment all the blood in my body stopped. I was not supposed to meet her till I was sixteen, I didn’t want to meet her as I didn’t want anything with the royal family! Was _this_ the reward you talked about, false god of mine? 

And so before I knew it I was standing before the place in my best clothes with my father by my side. My face ashen from fear of being in this hell again.

“it’s been a long time since you were here, do you remember?” father asked and the only thing I could remember was my past life, the misery and death I have experience here. I was sure my face showed the terror I felt on the inside.

I’m scared, I feel like I can already see that cold glare on me. In my fear I took hold of my father sleeve. I am sure that I am shivering from said fear.

“Son?” I could hear father ask me, but I was so full of fear that I couldn’t move or talk, I didn’t want to be here. I was just about to start crying when I felt my father arms around me as he lifted me up in the air and started carrying me in his arms, making me blush at the thought of being seen like that.

“Sir Stilinski arrived…” one of the guards said but stopped in his truck when he saw my father carrying me in his arms, making me put my face against his shoulder.

“Co-commander?!” asked another soldier as they all watch my father taking me to the throne room, were I would meet the queen.

As we got to the big throne room door I said, “Papa you can put me down…” “No.”

Well, that didn’t go as planned, I find out new things about my father as we go.

As my father got to stand before the queen, still holding me, he said “Greeting your majesty.”

“Welcome sir Stilinski, and young lad Stilinski.” Talia, queen of the beacon hills kingdom said with a stern face. Next to her were her adviser from the Raeken family and her commander of her first knight squadron from the Whittemore family.

“Father please put me down.” I say as I look up at him and he at me. I was sure he would not listen but this time he did put me down, right next to him and I bowed to the queen, “Greeting your majesty.” 

The queen smiled, even though it didn’t feel real, as she said “there are still those who wish to demise this kingdom, as such I thought about increasing the numbers of our soldiers and knights. We will need money for that, and so I thought about increasing taxes. What do you think?”

“wai- wait your majesty! Recruiting more knights are hard as it is, but increasing taxes? Why do you always do this?” Whittemore asked as he looked at the queen.

I knew what this would bring. In the past this policy- it failed, and even led to a riot! The increased taxes became a burden on the commoner’s people instead on the noble ones.

I probably drifted of, deep in thought cause the next thing I know, queen Talia is looking at me and even talking to me! I need to focus! 

“I would like to hear what young Stilinski have to say about that.” Talia said and I couldn’t believe she would ask me. “I heard much about you and would like to know what think about the policy.”

“I-“ I stopped, I now know why they let me hear it on purpose, duke Raeken knows the problems in this policy yet he won’t talk, that is because the queen is testing me. I already stand out because of the prophecy, if I stand out more than they would be wary of me. But, “This policy should not be implemented, your majesty.”

“and why not?”

“Because we are expecting to go through a severe drought soon. The empire suffers from one every forty years. The sign for the upcoming drought is the below average harvest.” I say as I couldn’t stop myself. Is this policy executed the people of this kingdom will suffer from starvation for years. I know this will happen and so I MUST stop it!

“what do you think duke Raeken?” queen Talia asks.

“What he said is true. However, increasing the military is important and so funds are needed.” Raeken said, looking at the queen.

“And how will we do that?” the queen asked, still looking at me.

I’ve already spoken too much, I know that. In the past, the second son of duke Raeken came up with a new policy. I’m truly sorry because that was what made him recognized later on, but, I must think of the people who might starve and die.

“There is a way.” I say in the end, gathering all my courage to look the queen in the eyes, “by texting luxury items. The ones that are not necessary but are used by nobles. The merchants will sell the goods for a price that includes the tax, and in turn the throne can collect those taxes from the merchants.”

“Umm, I see. What the young Stilinski said is a good idea. If we do that we will have little to no opposition.” Raeken told the queen and with that it was settled for him to make a detailed plan to execute the new policy.

I looked back down, my heart feeling as if it could beat out of my chest. I knew that wasn’t a good idea but I just couldn’t let all those people die.

“I truly impressed to see how much of a brilliante person you are.” Talia said, looking down at me and making me jump a little and thank her for her words.

“I was wondering why you didn’t tell me your whole name by now.” I could feel my heart stop at the mention of my name. 

“You know what the meaning of the name is. Did you choose not to speak of it because of the eyes here?” the queen asked, eyes cold as she looked at me.

“Please, I do know what you me-“ I started only to be stopped by that glare, the glare that is so like her son.

“No, of course not. You are a brilliante child. Do you dare say that you really don’t know that a middle name from god means a right to inherit the throne?”

At that moment I knew that she wasn’t looking at me as her son’s future mate. No, she was looking at hers or her son rival. Her stare of an alpha, a royal one at that looks like his so much. My heart is beating fast and my chest is tightening from fear for my life.

“You knew that I was testing you so why didn’t you just ignored it? If you had played yourself innocent you may have avoided my suspicion. So why didn’t you?”

“That,” I started to say, having to stop to swallow the lamp in my throat, “I couldn’t back down for the sake of my own safety when I know there are people that would be at risk!” I knew that a sudden appearance of a possible heir to the throne could mean that she might want to banish me or the house of Stilinski.

“My oh my, seems like I frighten you too much!” the queen started to laugh, making me look at her shocked. “Don’t worry, I don’t see you at a threat to me or the prince. The throne is not something that can be taken only because of a name. I didn’t rise my child to be such a fragile person.”

“Your majesty! Why did you have to hold such a graved mood if you were planning to do nothing?” Whittemore asked, looking shocked himself. I looked up to my father to see his relived face.

“You are not fit to be a ruler. If I were you, I would have acted innocent at that moment, and sent word about the drought through someone else. Your heart it too soft and kind to be a ruler.” Talia said, smiling my way but all I could hear is that I have a king heart.

Me? Having a kind heart? I have never heard that in my life, I was always told that I’m a cold objective man.

“A ruler must take care of himself so that he can lead a kingdom, and so someone who willingly accept danger is not fit to rule. However-“ the queen said Looking at me with a smile, “Your kind heart and brilliance that thinks of the people of this kingdom is fit for the queen. And that’s make me sad.”

“Sad?” I asked, trying to understand why.

“You all know very well why. that child grew up to be the heir to my throne and because of that he has to the center of attention.” Talia said to me, “you’re a brilliante young man who was given a name by god, if you were to be praised- I wonder how that arrogant son of mine will react. “

He was right, in my past he became evil towards me, even killing me in the end but this time I won’t let it happen. “Your majesty?”

“Yes young man?”

I will change my fate, “I do not wish to be involved with the prince in any way of matter!” I will not repeat my past.

“You don’t want to be involved? Why is that?” the queen asked her face full of shock.

“Mieczyslaw…?” I could hear my father ask but I have to make a choice here. I can’t repeat my past life, never again.

“You can’t send me to marry a different family as I have the middle name of god now, yet, you’re worried about the future if you announce me as the queen. Then aren’t you planning on welcoming me as a future wife?” I ask, not looking at her as she answers “Yes.”

In that moment I couldn’t believe how alike they were. Like mother like son? Ha don’t make me laugh.

“But you are the foretold partner in the prophecy, are you not?” Whittemore asks as he looks at me with a sly smile on his face.

“We can’t know for sure that I’m the foretold partner in the prophecy. The Oracle mentioned the birth of an omega. We can’t know that it’s me for sure as the omega could be from another kingdom.” I know that for sure as the right partner is not me but Paige who has yet to come to our world. I was born a year after the prophecy was told; Paige is a year older than me. The oracle was referring to her, not me.

But if I say that, nobody will believe me, and they will think that I’m crazy.

“Please give me some time, I will find a solution. If the matter is not urgent then it is better to take a step back and asses the solution in order to strive for the betterment of both parties.” I must find a way out of this future, I will not be controlled by the fate gods gave me.

“regardless of what you will choose, I know I will be the prince future fiancé for a while.”

“Um, so you predicted even that.” Talia said, the shocked look she had before now masked by one of impressment.

“Good,” the queen said in the end, “The prince will have his coming of age in a few years. I will wait until then.”

“Thank you your majesty” I say was I bow a little to her and smile.

The queen nods a me and says, “With that decision the audience is over.”

And With that the audience was over and father had to stay to talk matter with the queen as I walked out, not knowing where to go. My heart was still pounding hard in my chest.

“whew, that was harder than I thought! I don’t think I will ever get used to that look…” I said to myself as I walked around. Even my back aches from being so nervous back there. I never want to do this again, I had enough for one time.

I bought some time but I’m not sure how long it will last. What should I do from now on?

I walked a little more when I felt wind on my face making me get out of my thoughts and to look up only to see that I was in the royal garden in front of the royal tree! I must go back before someone sees me. I came here by habit as I always came here when I felt a little down in the past.

All I could think about was what if I met the prince here? I can’t see him! Not now, not ever! But to my luck it seems that I will as I heard a voice calling out.

“Who’s there?” that voice I could never forget. That cold voice that I so wanted to but couldn’t get out of my mind.

“this is the royal garden; this place is not open for just anyone.”

I can never forget that voice, the prince Derek voice!

Just as he was about to turn my way I ducked in a near bush, begging that he won’t come my way. What was it with this day?!

“Do not hide yourself!” how can you say such things when I know you will get mad at me?!

“Did you not hear me?” I could hear his voice getting closer to me. I need to avoid him at all cost! I could hear his footstep coming closer as I begged to this false god that he won’t find me. Just as I was about to do my grand escape I bumped into something, only to look up and to see the prince glaring down at me.

“You… are the Stilinski son,” that cold voice that makes my whole-body tremble, “did your audience with the queen finished?”

I looked at him with fear in my eyes, I couldn’t get my eyes off of him, as if, if I do I would be one with my past and be killed by his hands. My whole body was shaking making me hold my hands to stop the shake in them.

“Why won’t you answer me? You’re being rude, I’m sure you know who I’m.” of course I knew who he was, and I knew he was getting angrier, but I couldn’t get a word out of my mouth from fear.

“Are you not going to answer me?” he asked as he got closer to me. “how disrespectful of you!”

I wanted to answer him, to make it so that he won’t get any angrier with me, but fear is still controlling me as images of my death run through my head.

“You think you can hold your head high because everyone is praising you?!” he asked in a cold tone only to see that I wouldn’t answer and so he backed away, something I feared he would not do. “I see there is no point in talking to you anymore than this.”

With that the prince walked away from me, not even looking at me as I stayed in place, fear still holding me. When he was gone I could feel my body falling to the ground, not even trying to stop myself as I started screaming and tears came down my face. No, I would not go back to that fate!

I will escape fate itself and make my own path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? plz leave a comment or kudos!!


	4. A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been away some things were happaning but now I'm back for good!!   
> got the next chapter ready and he other one on the way for you guys!

“What did you say Tara? Who is here…?” I asked as I put my book down, it was about the kingdom history and even though I know it all from my past life, I have to read it because ten-year-old me shouldn’t know it all.

“It’s sir Theo Raeken,’’ Tara said, coming into the study room I was in, “I showed him to the guest lounge for now, what shall I do now?”

Theo Raeken, the youngest son of duke Raeken. In the past he was the one to suggest the idea that I told his majesty and so become famous for being a young genius. At that time, he was one of the most important people in the kingdom, I even heard once that he was smarter than his own father.

So why such a person, who invented serval famous polices by himself, was coming to see _me_ and not father? Was it because I stole his idea? Just by doing it I took his chance to get famous in the kingdom! Or what if he already thought of this idea at such a young age and came to question me how I knew it?!

I could feel my heartbeat getting stronger from the stress of that thought. There was no other reason for him to come here! In my past life I didn’t even know him, and he didn’t know me too. _Ok calm down! Nothing is for sure!_

I walk into the guest lounge to see a boy no older then thirteen standing by the window. His short brown hair was a little spiked and his brown eyes were looking outside, the sun making them look like brown chocolate. I could tell that he was an alpha by how my omega wanted to submit, but I’m not that kind of person. Not anymore.

“I’m sorry I made you wait.” I say as I walk inside, a smile on my face. I just hope I don’t show how nervous I am. “Greeting, I’m Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski, it’s nice meeting you sir Raeken.”

Theo turned around to face me, and so I could see his beautiful face as he smiled my way, making me blush at that thought. “Greeting.. umm..” I could see that he couldn’t say my name, so I tried not to giggle in his face.

“It is ok, you can call me by the name given by god Stiles.” I say, seeing the blush on his face as he knew I realized the problem. Also, I kind of like the name Stiles, easier to most people and it’s not my nickname and so it doesn’t offend the law.

“Ok, greeting sir Stiles.” Theo says as he bows to me, making me blush even more at the gesture.

“Let’s have a seat, shall we?” I say as I take one seat next to the big window and he takes the one before me.

“I should have sent word about my coming here, but I couldn’t wait longer, for that forgive me.” Theo says as he takes the cup of tea that Tara brought to us.

“I-I see, all is forgiven.” I couldn’t even look at him right, feeling a lamp in my throat from the fear of him questioning me.

“I’m actually here to ask you a question.” Theo said and I knew what was coming my way.

“What is it?” I ask myself even though I already knew, his penetrating gaze made me shiver a little as he looked at me from his cup of tea.

“Do you know about the new policy that is about to take place?” he asks as he keep looking at me.

I know I shouldn’t act like I don’t know anything about it, but I should act like I know extraordinarily little. “You mean the Luxury tax? I heard it from father. I think it’s about luxury items that nobles buy.”

Theo looks at me with a sly smile on his face at he says, “You think? Do you not know about it? After all, you’re the one who came up with that.”

So, he knew I was the one to suggest it to the king! “That’s…” I didn’t know what to say to him.

“So, you did?” he asks again with that same sly smile on his face.

“Yes… I did.” I say at last, as there was no getting away from it, but what should I do? I took an idea that wasn’t mine and made it my own. I clench my fists hard as I try to think what I should do from here.

“I see...” Theo started to say only to jump from his chair, shocking me as he grubs both of my hands, a big smile on his face “I knew it! My guess was right! I heard you just turned ten this year! You must be a genius! Amazing!”

“U-um sir…?” was all I could say from the shock before he interrupted me, saying “Sir is so formal, you can call me Theo!”

“Can I call you by your name as well? Sir Stiles?” Theo asks as he let go of my hands and back up a little form me, “I haven’t met someone who I can talk to eye to eye, but I feel that I can with you!”

His smile so bright and genuine, it’s wired that he is smiling like that towards me. In my past life no one smiled like that to me.

“So? try calling me by my name.” I could hear him say but all I could think about was that smile was for me.

“Um.. Th-Theo?” I say but it got out more like a question, but it seems like only saying his name made him smile even more.

“How… did you know that I was the one to suggest the policy?” I ask, because of course I got to know as I was told no one would.

“My father started reviewing the policy after he came from the palace one day.” Theo told me, “But I never saw him study anything like that policy before, so it was easy to know someone suggested it, right?” I could only nod, thinking that he really was a genius!

“And that day father mentioned you, well more like praised you! Which is a lot coming from him as he is really stingy about approval, and that day he praised you a LOT!”

So, he wasn’t here to tell me I stole his idea, but still I got to tell him! I can’t let him keep thinking that I’m smarter than I’m! “Actually… it wasn’t my idea.”

Theo looked at me confused at what I just told him, “What do you mean?”

“I read it in a book!” I said fast, panicking as I couldn’t tell him I heard it from him as it was his idea.

“Really? What was the title of the book?” gosh why did he have to ask so many questions?!

“I d-don’t remember…” I say as I look away from him.

“You don’t?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Is that so…” I look back up at him to see what seems to be a disappointed look on his face. I suppose we won’t be calling each other names now, he only did that because he thought the policy was my idea.

I was so flushed by his friendly attitude just a second ago, and I feel disappointed myself. _People hearts can be so fickle_. I look back down again, and I’m sure the disappointment is right on my face.

“That’s how it is, sir Raeken.” I say, fearing to look back up at him.

“Hmm? Wait…” in the end I look up at him even though I think I shouldn’t to see that he is smiling again, “Perhaps, you thought I would take back my offer of calling each other by name?”

Theo was laughing at the idea as if it were obscure, “But, the policy..” I started only to be cut off by him, “It’s not important who thought about it first, it’s that you confidently spoke your thoughts, and in front of the scary queen!”

Theo came closer to me again, having to bend a little to look me in the eyes as he spoke, “I have taken a liking to you. Either way, I know you’re bound because of the prophecy…” he came even closer to me making me look away and then back at him, “here is my suggestion, when you’re freed from the prophecy one day, will you marry me?”

What did he just ask? To marry him? There is no way I heard he right. Right? I mean why would he want me when I’m bound to the prophecy even though it’s not real?

“So, what do you say?” Theo asked, face lighten up from his smile and his eyes looking straight into mine.

Ok, so I heard him right, the genius of the century wants to spend more time with me and even marry me! What is going on here?! _Someone please help!!_

“So is that a ye-“ “ **Not ever**.” I heard mt father voice over lapsing that of Theo.

I looked to the side to see that my father was standing next to the door, making me and Theo to jump a little. “Fa-Father!” I couldn’t believe he heard it all, or most of it!

“Micha, come here.” I looked to Theo then to my father and I knew I had to go to him, even though Theo had been nice to me this all time, more so than the people in my past, father will and always was there for me, so I walk up to father and hide behind him.

“Greeting sir Stilinski.” Theo says with a little bow, a smile still on his face, but not as bright as before.

“Isn’t this the first time you met my son?” father asks as he glare at Theo, “proposing on the first day doesn’t seem plausible.”

“I fell for him at first sight.” Theo said with a serious look, making me blush a little.

“You are only thirteen, are you not?” I look up to father to see his glare darkening.

“Love is not restricted by age, is it?” Theo asked back, and I got to say he got the balls to stand before my father like that.

“How will you stop nobles from meeting?” Theo asked with a small smile, “more ever when the engagement is called off, house Stilinski reputation will plummet. And what more, only those after the Stilinski name will come after your son.“ I know that Theo got a good point, I will bring shame to our family as I did in the past.

“What do you think Sir Stilinski? If you would allow me I will become his shield when the times comes. As son of the house of Raeken we are on the same side.” Theo says as he bows a little to my father, still looking him in the eye.

“My son opinion comes first.” I look up at my father with love as he says this, feeling how much he cares for me.

“Of course!” Theo says, smile on his face again.

My father sighs as he says to both of us, “Fine then. I will allow you to become his friend, not his fiancé. But, only if you pass my condition.” The cold look is still on father face.

“Yes?” I can see that Theo is a little concerned about that.

“You will need to defeat a whole squad.” I looked shocked at father as he smirks a little at the face Theo was making, but he composed himself really quick as he looked back at my father and said “Ok”.

With that out of the way my father said his goodbyes, and said he will be watching us as he walked away, leaving us alone again.

“I need to be strong enough to defeat a whole squad?!” Theo askes as we set down after my father left us, I felt really bad for him.

“I’m doomed! My family is not built for swords! Both father and brother are bad at dancing _and_ sports!” Theo says as I giggles a little, “I didn’t even try in fear of shaming myself!”

“I see why house Raeken have a lot of civil officers instead.” I say at last when I got my laugh under control, “If you didn’t propose out of the blue this wouldn’t have happened!”

“But I’m being serious!” Theo says looking at me with a face that said he wasn’t joking before it changed to that of a sad puppy, “I’m sorry Stiles I made a deal without asking you first.”

“I accept your apology.” I tell him as I smile up at him, after all I will have my first friend now.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Theo says back to me, with that same sweet smile of his.

Theo is so kind and polite, he seems like a good person to be friends with. My first ever friend from now and from the past.

“Now I will have to train real hard starting tomorrow! I need to be acknowledged as your friend!” Theo says as he walked up to me and hold my hand, “To our new friendship! I know we will be fine.”

Everyone has a friend, but in the past I wasn’t allowed one. A friend, someone who can be equal with me. But now, now I finally have one!

“Yes! I think so too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like it plz leave a commant it will help me write faster!


	5. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt help myself but to post this chapter! I hope you all will like it!   
> I know its a litlle OOC but hear me out! Stiles didn't start to be himself in the past and now he will start little by little! Some of the character we all love will come later on as Stiles grows up! so please wait!

Meanwhile at the royal palace, the prince was sitting in the royal library on a comfy looking chair, “Your highness, here are all the books that you asked for.” Lydia Martin, advisor of the prince said as she put three books on the table next to the chair.

Prince Derek took one of them and started reading through it, “If you’re looking for more books like those there are some at the west library, should I get them?” Lydia asked as she put some books in their place. The prince was just about to answer her when he heard a gasp and looked up from his book to see two servants looking at him.

“Greeting your highness.” Derek watched as they both greeted him and bowed towards him before greeting them back. He watched them both get out of the library, probably not expecting to see him here at this hour.

“Lydia.” Derek said, putting down his book and looking toward her as she asked, “Yes?”

“Normally a noble that visits the royal palace won’t forget my face, or not know about me, right?” the prince asked making Lydia a little confused at the question.

“Well. Of course!” she said with a small smile, or more like a smirk in Derek opinion, “Not just nobles, anyone who come to the palace knows you by appearance alone.”

“so, why would someone refuse to greet me and instead stare at me in silence?” asked Derek as he crossed his arms across his chest, looking annoyed at the memory.

“Pardon?” Lydia asked as she looks at her prince, before bursting out laughing at the thought, “No way someone can come into the place without etiquette! Who would show such disrespect in front of you?”

“Right…” Derek said back, now leaning on the big book in his lap thinking to himself about that omega boy he met, the Stilinski child, and how he wouldn’t answer him no matter what.

“Wait… your majesty, perhaps someone really do this?” Lydia asked as she tried not to start laughing again.

“It’s nothing.”

_So that boy did simply ignore me. How impudent._

**………………………………………..**

I was walking out to the arena where father always trained his soldiers, looking for Theo as I knew he was to start his own training today, but I couldn’t find him. There were a lot more people than I thought there would be. I was about to walk back when I heard someone calling for me.

“Sir Mie-Stiles?” that was something new I asked of father. If I wanted to get out of my fate I must use the name given to me by god, as I can’t let people to keep butchering my real name.

I look to where my name came from only to see that is was one of the soldiers that I met before, but I couldn’t quit remember his name.

He walks up to me, a smile on his face as he asks, “Good morning, what are you doing here?”

“Um… you’re sir.. Haigh?” I ask as I look at him, hoping I didn’t mistake the name but by the smile on his face, I didn’t.

“I’m honored that you remember me!” just as he yelled it out, the other soldiers noticed me and all came together to greet me, making me feel a little overwhelmed.

“Umm everyone… g-good morning!” I yell a little from the embarrassment I felt of them all coming to me, I wasn’t used to this attention.

_Oh no! I don’t know who everyone is!_

“Are you here to see the commander? He is not here yet, but can we help you instead? Or you can just wait here!” Haigh said smiling down at me with a kind look on his face as the other all nodded at me, also smiling.

“yeah you came here in the morning last time too!” one of the soldiers said and I gasp, remembering the time I came back and ran to my Papa in my nightwear and cried all ever him in front of everyone!

“Did you have a nightmare?” Haigh asked.

“UM N-“

“Are you alright now?” he asked.

“That’s… that time!” I stuttered as I thought of the memory, “I’m so ashamed of how I acted that morning!” I said at last as I looked down at my feat, blushing.

When I looked back up I said in a hurry, “P-please everyone! Forget about it!”

I looked at the soldiers shocked face thinking they would laugh at me only for them to smile brightly and say “Yes, sir! If it bothers you that much we won’t mention it, even though we don’t mind seeing you like that!”

Haigh then gestured to a tree that made a big shadow, a bench being underneath it and said, “If you wish to observe, you can sit here. The morning sun can still be harsh.”

I thank him and take a seat on the bench under the tree shadow, enjoying the light breeze of wind that came occasionally. I never really bothered greeting them before even though they all seem like good people, I wonder why. I wonder why I never came down here like this, or tried to talk to the others round here, even my father…

“Stiles!” I hear hurried footsteps as someone calls me, making me look to the side and away from the training soldiers to see Theo running up to me.

“Good morning!” Theo says with a big smile on his face looking down at me as he was taller than me, he was in his training clothes. They were bright green and blue the colors of the Raeken house, “Are you here to cheer me on?”

I smile back at him as a little blush come to my face from smelling his Alpha scent, “Good morning Theo, I did come to cheer you on so do your best!”

That seems to make his eyes bright as he smiles even wider if that even possible, “Yes, thank you!” he put one hand on the back of his neck, “I will need to work hard to become your lov- I mean your friend!”

For some reason I feel as if people are looking at us with a hard stare as I see Theo smile become strained.

“EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!” someone yells as I look to see my father coming to view, looking as mighty as ever, he was in his blue uniforms with trimmed gold as it was the colors of our house and second squad colors, as everyone, Theo include gathered around him, leaving me to sit alone on the bench under the tree, that is until Tara come to stand next to me, a smile on her face.

“Tara,” I say at last, “I always read books, but I never thought about coming to a place like this.” I look on to see Theo holding the sword, already strained from its weight.

“Well, you have always been quite frail.” Tara said as she looked at me.

I sighed and looked up to her, “Yes, but I never knew so many people were training here.”

“Well, your father Noah Stilinski is the commander to the second Squad of the kingdom,” Tara says as I look to my father giving commands, “They are the shield that guard the kingdom under the lord command.”

Just then Theo waves at me only to be glared down by father, making me smile a little but I can only think about what Tara said, _knights eh… shields that guard the kingdom._

At the end of the day, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Theo has gone home after lunch with me, saying he deserved a rest after today first training session.

I decided that I needed to talk to father if I want to do what I was thinking about and asked Tara to have tea brought to father office as I walked there. As I got to the door I knocked waiting for approval to go inside, opening the door with “Papa, have some tea!”

Father smiled at me from where he was sitting, “Yes, thank you.”

I walked in to sit in front of him, waiting after the tea was served to say, “Father, I have a favor.”

He took his cup of tea and sipped as he said, “Go on.”

I look at him as I set up straight, breathing out as I said, “I wish to learn how to wield a sword.” I could see his shocked face before he smoothed it out.

“You wish to wield a sword when you can’t run without falling? I don’t recommend it.” He said in an indifferent tone. I knew he would say that, but I won’t give up!

“But I really want to learn!” I say back only for him to say, “You have a frail body.”

“I will work really hard! I will overcome my weak physique!” I say back at him, “to build my strength at least! Can’t there be some way for me to learn?”

I look up at him, fist clenching my loose pants as he put down his tea cup, looking at me in silence until, “Let me ask you one thing, Micha, does it have anything to do with the prince?”

It’s been a long time since he called me by my given nickname, but that not what made me flinch so hard, it was the word ‘prince’, just thinking about him makes me scared.

“Before you said you didn’t want to be involved with him at all.” Father looked at me, waiting for my answer.

“that’s…” It is true, but I can’t tell father about that, not yet. I still can’t tell him about before and how I already died once, he wouldn’t believe me!

“Micha, perhaps… you remembered something from before?” Father asked and I looked back at him, not remembering when I even looked at my hands.

He asked me if I remembered, what is he asking if I remembered? Does he remember the past too? Could it be he is talking about my past? Maybe I’m not the only one that came back!

“Micha,” father says, arms open as he looks at me with a kind smile, “Come here.”

I look at him in shock and get up from my chair, walking up to his opens arms, as I get to him, he hugs me close to him, my head rests on his shoulder as he says, “I thought you were all grown up now, but you’re still a baby. Right, if that’s what you wish for, lets do it.” 

I couldn’t help but smile.

“But, I’m a strict teacher so prepare yourself.”

“Yes!”

The next day I went to the training grounds in my new training outfit, also in the colors of blue and gold like my father, Tara by my side as I walked up to Theo, a big smile on my face. I was so happy father agreed to my wish.

“Good morning Theo!” I said as I got to him, happy to see his bright smile in the morning.

“Good morning Stiles!” Theo says back at me, “Are you here to cheer me on again?”

“Hehe, no not really.” I say back at him, scratching the back of my nape slightly as I feel a blush coming to my face. “Oh, so what…?” Theo askes looking confused as to why I’m here, “I’m also here to train!” I say back, not sure how he will react to the ides only to be hugged by him as he says in happiness, “That’s so great!”

At the same time as Theo was hugging me I could feel the eyes of everyone around on us, “Ummm-“ I started only to be cut off by him, “Then we can see each other every morning!” the way Theo said that made me smile on the inside, but on the outside I could only feel embraced by the way we were acting in public, “F-first you need to let go…”

Even though I said that, I couldn’t help but smile as I hugged him back. Theo must have been nervous to be all by himself here. Just than I could feel someone hand on my shoulder pushing me and Theo away from each other. I looked up to see father glaring at Theo as he asked, “What are you doing, Sir Theo?” if looks could kill I’m sure Theo would be dead by now.

Theo tried to smile and look father in the eye only to look to the side after a few seconds, “I meant nothing more! I’m simply happy to learn together with Stiles, is all.”

Father kept glaring at him as he said, “You can start by running thirty laps,” he then looks at me “Micha you start with ten laps.”

Heh?! Would I be able to finish ten laps? I couldn’t even do one in the past so ten is a little too much, but I will try, I could hear Theo mumbling to himself and stopped a giggle coming from my lips.

At the end, I managed to do it but ended up needing a big rest. What did I get myself into?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz leave a commant it will help me write faster! ~

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? please leave a commant as it will help me write faster for you guys! thanks and love you!


End file.
